ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Violinist
The Violinist End Credits - Cast (also called The Stiff by Peter) is a violinist who plays in the orchestra with Dana Barrett. He happens to be one of the finest musicians in the world, according to Dana, and doesn't like guest conductors. History Primary Canon After a rehearsal at the Lincoln Center, the Violinist and Dana discussed their reservations about the guest conductor as they walked by the fountains outside. Dana saw Peter and asked the Violinist to wait. He agreed and sat down by the center fountain. Once the discussion was over, he asked who Peter was. As the Violinist and Dana walked away, Peter jokingly shouted after them that he was sorry he didn't get to meet the Violinist, and that was glad he was feeling better in spite of looking pale (the Violinist appeared to have a cold, as he was using a nasal inhaler as he talked with Dana). He turned to Dana and asked who Peter was and she only replied he was a scientist. Secondary Canon The Violinist was seen walking past Delgado's Gym just as Egon Spengler exited the establishment. During the end of the summer, he attended the charity performance of "Don Giovanni" at the Lincoln Center. Personality He is often referred as The Stiff due to Dr. Venkman calling him that to Dana. While he does give off an air of stuffy pretentiousness, his part was so brief no personality traits could really be observed. Dana does seem to respect him, at least as a professional musician. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, the Violinist's name is Andre Wallance. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 125. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "Dana Barrett had that pleasantly weary lightness that comes with having put in a good rehearsal, and was only half-listening as Andre Wallance walked her out to the plaza. Wallance, a world-renowned violinist, was doing a series of guest performances with the orchestra and had taken an interest in her career, though Dana suspected that his interest was not entirely musical." *It has been speculated that the Violinist is the father of Oscar: **Sigourney Weaver, on the June 14, 1989 episode of "The Arsenio Hall Show" recalled she thought the father was the Violinist.Recording of The Arsenio Hall Show 6/14/1989, Sigourney Weaver, 2:04-2:18Sigourney Weaver says: "And I've, um, actually all the characters five years later have sort of been down and out a little bit and, um, I've gotten married, I think, to the guy who used the nose spray in the first Ghostbusters and it didn't work out and so I got a divorce but I have this little baby." **Joe Medjuck and Ivan Reitman, on the 1999 Ghostbusters DVD commentary track, both state that Oscar's father is the Violinist.Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 43:10-43:19). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "I've always presumed this is who Sigourney married - when she has a child in the second one. The Violinist. "Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 43:15-43:19). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "Yes, yes, the Violinist. " **However, in July 2016, Ivan Reitman changed his opinion to Oscar's father probably being Peter.Rolling Stone "Ivan Reitman: Why We're Still Talking About 'Ghostbusters' 30 Years Later" 7/6/16 "Ivan Reitman says: "I loved the sequences between Sigourney Weaver and Bill Murray and what's probably their baby, Oscar, although it's not made clear in the screenplay."'' Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 14: "Welcome Aboard" *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 05: "Investigating Oscar" ***''Implicitly Mentioned'' Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 1 ****Issue #8 ****Issue #13 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter14sc060.png GB1film2005chapter14sc064.png GB1film2005chapter14sc074.png GB1film2005chapter14sc079.png Secondary Canon AndreWallanceIDW8.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #8 ViolinistIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 Category:GB1 Characters Category:Minor character Category:GB:TSS Characters Category:IDW Characters